csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Jorja Fox
Jorja-An Fox is een Amerikaanse actrice, muzikant en songwriter. Ze kwam voor het eerst in de bekendheid als gast ster in de televisiedrama ER, waarin ze de rol van Dr. Maggie Doyle speelde van 1996 tot 1999. Dit werd gevolgd door een kritische succesfactor in de terugkerende rol als de Secret Service Agent Gina Toscano in The West Wing in 2000. Ze is het meest bekend voor haar rol als Sara Sidle in de hit CBS serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, een rol die ze als vast lid van het team speelde (2000 - 2007, 2011 - heden) en als terugkerend cast lid (2008 - 2011). Vroege Leven Jorja is de jongste van 2 kinderen. Haar ouders zijn geboren in Montreal en hebben een Franse, Belgische en Ierse afkomst. Ze is opgegroeid op een smalle barrière-eiland in Melbourne Beach in Florida. Ze beschrijft haarzelf als een kind met overwicht toen ze opgroeide met een prominent gat tussen haar tanden. Nadat ze 2 jaar had gestudeerd aan de Melbourne High School begon ze een modellencarrière nadat ze een wedstrijd had gewonnen. Vervolgens schreef ze zich in aan de Lee Strasberg Insitute in New York als dramastudent, onder de voogdij van acteur William Hickey. Carrière Nadat ze in verschillende kleine filmrollen en tv-rollen verscheen, waaronder een aflevering in Law & Order in 1993, kwam ze in de hit serie ER als de no-nonsense vegetarische en lesbische arts-assistent Dr. Maggie Doyle. Jorja verscheen in "The Puppy Episode Part 2", een aflevering van de sitcom Ellen. In 1999 werd ze gecast als Secret Service Agent Gina Toscano bij de NBC serie The West Wing, waar ze 1 seizoen in zat. Jorja verscheen in de films Velocity Trap, Food for the Heart en ze speelde ook kort in Memento, waar ze de vrouw speelde van Guy Pearce. CSI In 2000 werd ze een personage bij de CBS serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, waar ze een forensische wetenschapper speelt, genaamd Sara Sidle. Zij werd samen met haar collega George Eads in 2004 ontslagen van de show. Jorja was er naar verluidt niet in geslaagd om in een brief aan CBS te bevestigen dat zij op tijd zou komen voor de opnames. De geschillen werden opgelost in iets meer dan een week en de twee werden weer aangenomen door CBS, maar hun salaris werd niet verhoogd, wat wel bij de overige castleden gebeurde. Jorja zou de eerste van de twee zijn geweest die weer werd aangenomen maar wilde alleen weer komen als George ook weer werd aangenomen. Op 18 april 2007 melde TV Guide dat Jorja niet meer bij CSI te zien zou zijn omdat ze haar contract nog niet getekend had. De New York Post melde dat Jorja niet op was komen dagen bij het filmen van de seizoensfinale om problemen over haar werk. CBS en Jorja hebben dit nooit bevestigd. In september 2007, na geruchten over Jorja die CSI ging verlaten, startte een online forum genaamd Your Tax Dollars At Work een campagne om Jorja in de serie te houden. De campagne hield onder andere in dat het forum de producers een dollar stuurde om Jorja in de serie te houden. Met de hulp van donaties organiseerde de campagne dat er vliegtuigen over The Universal Studios vlogen waar CSI wordt opgenomen. Aan het vliegtuig zat een banner met de text '' "Keep Jorja Fox On CBS". Op 15 oktober 2007 vertelde Jorja aan Entertainment Weekly dat ze CSi verliet omdat ze een pauze wilde van de inzet voor een wekelijkse tv-serie. Op haar verzoek werd het geld dat verzameld was gedurende de campagne gedoneerd aan CASA, een organisatie gewijd aan het helpen van pleegkinderen. Op 15 november 2007 werd de aflevering Goodbye and Goodluck gemarkeerd als de laatste aflevering van Jorja. In mei kwam Jorja terug voor het negende seizoen van CSI met een gastrol. Nadat ze terug was gekomen in de 1ste, 2de en de 5de aflevering, kwam ze terug in de laatste aflevering voor Gil Grissom, One To Go. In de laatste scene van die aflevering duikt Grissom op in de jungle, waar hij Sara verrast. In de zomer van 2009 laat CBS weten dat Jorja Fox weer terugkwam naar CSI als Sara Sidle. Jorja was aanvankelijk gepland om te verschijnen in de seizoensfinale van seizoen 10 en vier extra afleveringen. Echter, uitvoerend producent Carol Mendelsohn bevestigde dat Jorja's verblijf een meer permanent was. In juli 2011 werd bevestigd dat Jorja een vast lid werd van CSI voor seizoen 12 en verder. Na CSI Nadat ze CSI verliet produceerde Jorja de musical ''Stay Forever: The Life and Music of Dusty Springfield met in de hoofdrol Kirstin Holly Smith. De musical ging over de spanning tussen het imago en het privé-leven van de bi-sexuele muzikant Dusty Springfield. De musical speelde in het Rentberg Theater in de Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center. Jorja had ook een gastrol in de tv-serie Drop Dead Diva. Ze heeft ook een model shoot gedaan voor Green With Glamour. Jorja is de mede-oprichter van Honeypot Productions, een onafhankelijke avant-garde bedrijf in Los Angeles dat 5 originele stukken heeft geproduceerd. Haar vriend en mede-oprichter van Honeypot Productions Heather Reid schreef Dear Bernard waarbij Jorja hielp met produceren. Jorja is ook een muzikant: ze speelt gitaar en heeft recent een drumset gekocht. Ze zingt ook en schrijft liedjes, in het bijzonder het liedje Lullabye voor de film Travelling Compagnion en het liedje Satelitte welke ze op haar officiële website heeft gezet. Activisme en Politiek Jorja is een supporter van de Human Rights Campaign en werkt ook met ADI om het lijden van de dieren in circussen aan het licht te brengen. Ze heeft een tas die naar haar vernoemd is door het Montrealse bedrijf Matt & Nat, die veganistische portemonnees ontwerpt. In 2008 werkte Jorja vrijwiller aan de film a Public Service Announcement voor de New York-gebaseerde non-profit organisatie Orangutan Outreach. Filmografie Hoofdrollen: * Happy Hell Night (1992) als Kappa Sig Girl * Dead Funny (1994) als Fate 3 * Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) als Lazarro's Young Lady * How to Make the Cruelest Month (1998) als Sarah Bryant * Velocity Trap (1999) als Alice Pallas * Forever Fabolous (1999) als Liz Guild * CSI: Crime Scene Investigastion (2000) als Sara Sidle * Memento (2000) als Leonard's vrouw * Down with the Joneses (2003) als Bev Jones * Next Exit (2005) als Terri * Accidental Icon: The Real Gidget Story (2010) als Narrator * 3 Weeks to Daytona (2011) als Cheryl Gastrollen * ABC Afterschool Specials (1992) als Diane Dravecki * Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1993) als Maggie Glendon * Law & Order (1993) als Paula Engren * Missing Persons (1993 - 1994) als Officer Connie Karadzic * Courthouse (1995) als Maureen Dawes * Alchemy (1995) als Josie * ER (1996-1999) als Dr. Maggie Doyle * Ellen (1997) als The Attractive Woman * House of Frankenstein (1997) als Felicity * Partners (1999) als Alex * The West Wing (2000) als Secret Service Agent Gina Toscano * Drop Dead Diva (2009) als Marianne Neeley Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Jorja_Fox Categorie:Actrice